


Been Good Tonight

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal, M/M, alcohol use, bareback, bit gagging, handjob, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction to these <a href="http://whazdat.tumblr.com/post/76716404403/chris-colfer-and-will-sherrod-at-nina-dobrevs">these</a> pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Good Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurkdusoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/gifts), [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts).



> additional warnings: the appearance of a whip that's not used to whip anyone, a cat costume, and dubious prose. 
> 
> Thank you to spinmybowtie for the wonderful beta~

“Mmmm,” Chris suddenly feels Will’s breath in his ear. “Where’d you go off to?” Will’s hands at his waist turn him around, steady him a bit. 

“Duh,” Chris rolls his eyes, then smiles when Will’s hand reaches up to stroke his cat ears. “Here.” 

“No,” Will says. “I was looking.” 

“Oh.” Chris frowns and tries to think, but everything is a lovely fuzz right now. “Tequila, yes. There was tequila over there.” He flaps a hand at the room in general.

Will looks at him, steadier than Chris feels, then sort of just slides in, sinuous body all allure, mouth sweetly hot and wet under his ear. 

“Ohh,” Chris closes his eyes and breathes out then inhales Will, faint sweat and vodka flavoured air. He feels the tequila in his own body twined with sharp desire. And the sudden awareness. “People,” he half sings under his breath, hands on Will’s shoulders to gently disengage him. 

“I so don’t give a fuck,” Will says, shifting and then, _oh_ , Chris feels the soft dig of the prop whip Will’s been carrying, snaked around his waist and pulling him in. Will’s eyes bore into his, and it’s too dark where they’re at to really see, but Chris feels that stare deep in his bones.

“That’s a very convincing argument,” Chris says with the slightest hint of breathy moan lacing it, hands on Will’s shoulders now pulling him closer. “Could I convince you to take this home?” 

Will bites Chris’s ear, not even gently. “Absolutely.” 

~*~

Sometimes it’s the same, and Chris never minds sex of any kind, of course, not even when it’s predictable or lazy or fast or just a quick fuck to take the edge off. 

Sometimes it’s quite different and surprising, swamping and something that splits him open like his skin is too unbearably tender and the pleasure too sharp and too much. 

Tonight is one of those nights. He’s moved to take the ears off when he gets to the bedroom when he feels Will’s hands on the low dip of his spine, pushing him onto the bed. 

“Don’t you dare.” Will straddles his calves and bites just next to his faux tail through his pants. Chris just closes his eyes into the duvet and fists his hands in the fabric and knows to hold on. Will’s hands massage his ass hard and then up the line of his spine before flipping him onto his back. There’s nothing gentle about the way Will manipulates his body; everything is ownership here. 

Will just looks at him, looks and Chris feels a little exposed and challenged and he doesn’t mind staring back a little defiantly, chin up a little and eyes a slight _fuck you_ and _do your worst (or best oh god, yes that please)_ meant to spur Will on.

“Here you are then.” Will picks up the whip, which Chris isn’t expecting, and lays it gently across Chris’s throat. “Been good tonight, kitty?” 

And that should be weird but it’s not, it’s like one long slow stroke across his body, shivering up through him. 

“Of course,” Chris whispers, then closes fluttering eyes when Will exerts the tiniest bit of pressure against his neck. Not enough to cut off his air, but enough to make him so aware of the sweet rasp of it sucked in and out at an increase that matches the ramping of his body. He’s so hard, god so fucking hard, and he cannot wait for Will to fuck him blind into their mattress.

“And how does kitty want it?” Will whispers. “On your knees with that sweet ass in the air? On top so you can ride as hard as you need? Tied up with your mouth full-” Will drags the whip up his throat and under his chin and Chris knows to open his mouth immediately, biting down on the leather obediently. His cock throbs almost painfully and he feels how wet it is down there, precome sliding out desperately. He untangles himself a bit, raising his arms to lay his palms flat on the headboard and spreads his legs, rolling his body slow, slow, and slower against Will. 

“God, you’re so good at this,” Will chokes out, then laughs a bit. His eyes glitter bright, the lights are low in the room but it’s enough for Chris to see everything he needs. Will pushes his shirt up roughly, bites one nipple while his other hand manages to work Chris’s pants down. Without the pressure exerted from Will’s hands on the whip, Chris is left biting down without the tethered feeling, which is disconcerting. 

Will undresses himself torturously slowly, skimming his hands up his torso as he pulls his undershirt off, then sliding them down the crease of hip and thigh, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to expose his cock. He touches it, biting his lip and huffing out a little breath, hand working himself languidly. He thumbs gently at the slit, then licks the precome off of his thumb almost absently. 

Chris wants to ask him to fuck him already. It’s hard, letting go of that part of him, the demanding and bossy and a little bitchy that Will sometimes loves to tease out of him in bed. But Chris’ mouth is full and his hands are pressing into the headboard, and he knows Will is making him wait and getting off on it. 

Will props Chris’s legs up then spreads them with hands inside his knees, as wide as Chris can take, then just stares for a bit. Chris has to close his eyes, letting his body hang in that lovely space of expectation. 

When Will finally does touch him, it’s not teasing, which Chris mostly expected because sometimes Will is such a delightful asshole like that. But he doesn’t, he just wraps a wet hand around him and pumps, fast and hard and it’s so bright inside, brilliant really, how pleasure crests so fast, and Chris comes in minutes like a teenager, biting hard on the leather, groaning and writhing into the touch. 

“Fuck you Chris, that was so hot,” Will says. He presses the pads of two fingers against Chris’ hole, barely letting him come down, steady little circling that massages and encourages and it doesn’t take much for Chris’ body to fall into that inexorable relaxation and hunger, opening so easily, muscles like butter, absolutely melting into Will’s touch. 

Will takes his time then, fingers him and fingers him and uses that calm patience that always foils Chris’ own quickness (and Chris loves that everywhere it happens, loves to see what Will’s earned in the 8 years he has on Chris. Sometimes secretly loves feeling young and foolish next to him, when it’s not pissing him off and Will’s not being condescending about it). 

He fingers Chris until he’s almost too ready, until his eyes are screwed shut with holding back. Will folds Chris’s legs over his shoulders and slides in slowly. He leans up, hands next to Chris’ head and holding the whip down a little, and it’s _yes_ , delicious yes, and Will fucks him then, really fucks him, folds him in half and lets go, uses Chris thoroughly. 

Chris stares, watching pleasure and exertion and the tiny frown lines around Will’s eyes with something warm inside, something too sweet for him. He’d be embarrassed really, only no one needs to know but Will, who can fucking read him like a map even when Chris is trying to hide how much he loves him, stupidly loves him, loves him enough to let go and be held down and used, and then emptied when Will wrenches another orgasm from him, the throb of his cock sliding into Chris’s body relentless and sure, pulling it deep from inside. It’s pleasure and pain and the best ache when he does come, when he feels Will’s weight shift into his hands and the whip dig into his mouth almost too hard, when Will’s hips stutter and grind against him and they come and come and come.

Will moves the whip out slowly, wiping the spit that’s dripped from his mouth, letting Chris work the soreness from his jaw a little. He pulls out slowly, settles at Chris’s side, then uses his thumbs to massage the hinge of Chris’s jaw. He sighs into the touch. Feels Will’s come sliding out of him and the burn of used muscles and the heavy weight of being so well fucked pressing against his bones. Chris shuffles them both, stiff arms and leaden body, until Will’s head is on the folded crook of one elbow and his other arm is limp over Will’s waist, legs tangled and skin disgustingly sweaty and sticky with come. 

Will’s hand skids up his spine then down, a long slow pet that has Chris squirming and laughing. “Is this the part where you say _good kitty_ and scratch behind my ears?” 

Will smiles, the one with crinkly eyes that Chris fucking falls for every time, and bites lightly at the inside of Chris’s bicep. “If you’d like,” he says easily, then slides into sleep.


End file.
